Trapped in Virtual Reality
by Red Fox of Gloree
Summary: Mina and Kryss are stuck in the Virtual World of Domino City, Japan. They meet the AI characters of YGO. But the AI's seem like more than what they appear and the memory of the real world is fading away fast in the minds of the girls. But the worst part i


****

Please go easy on me. This is my first fanfic, so please no flames here. 

Disclaimer- I do not own in any way YGO. I wish I did, but I don't. YGO belongs to the creator, a pretty great dreamer if you ask me. But I do own the Virtual World, the H.I.P., and all other characters. 

____________________________________________________________________

****

Trapped in Virtual Reality

--Pixel One: Trap

"C'mon you slacker!" Kryss cried bounding up the steps. "No pain, no gain!-" She breathed, tripping on the last step and falling flat on her face. "Ow..." Her half-moon glasses slid down her nose.

Mina huffed up the stairs. She reached the top and looked down at Kryss. "Now you have pain." She said. "Want the gain?" Her foot raised up in the air. A wry smile contorted her face as Kryss gasped and rolled over, just missing the stomping foot.

"Watcha think you're doing?!" Kryss shouted as Mina flipped her long black hair back and smiled smartly. "You could've killed me!"

"Get offa it." Mina waved back, that smile still etched all over her face. "Now c'mon. Let's get on that net and get on that game!" She pointed triumphantly at Kryss's computer, stepping her foot onto Kryss's back. "Now get up."

"I would if you would get off of me. And it isn't a game." Kryss straightened her glasses precisely and slapped Mina's foot off of her back. She stood up and rubbed her nose. "I'm surprised that I don't have a bloody nose..." 

Mina rolled her eyes and started to twirl her hair. She straightened her pink short skirt out and walked over to the computer. "Just geddup and show me watcha want ta show me." The teen took out her huge silver thin looped earrings and set them on the desk.

Kryss pushed up her glasses again for reassurance and walked over to the computer. "Well, remember when I said that there was a new website on the net?"

"Yah..." Mina raised an eyebrow. "What're ya gettin' to?"

Kryss logged onto the internet. She clicked on the quick link at the top of the screen and a website popped up. "Well, there is a virtual reality game on the net nowadays. You know-"

Mina pushed Kyrss out of the way. "-Yah! I know! 'Anigether'! Where Every Anime Fan Comes together! There is a new Yu-Gi-Oh one open! It's brand new and just opened up today! But one of those virtual headsets costs what? Four hundred dollars?" Kryss nodded approvingly and pointed to some gear on the side of the computer. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I've been saving up for a LONG time on that one. What? Don't look that surprised." Kryss tucked her short hair behind her ear and hooked the sets up. "Alright, c'mon. Let's go into that virtual world and maybe..." She bit her lip as Mina nodded approvingly.

"That's my girl Kryss! Let's knock 'em dead." She hit Kryss's hips and laughed. Mina was always the preppy one of the duo and Kryss was the brains of the operation.

"Oh yea, knock 'em dead." Kryss repeated hoarsely as Mina grabbed her by the neck and gave her a noogie. "Alright-Alright, that's enough on your part. Lets just get on before the bandwidth knocks us off." Kryss suggested, taming her hair.

Mina put on the headset and looked around. "Weird..." She marveled as the screen revealed stars passing in light-years. "Cool, Star Trek!" She started to race like she was in a spaceship. "Vvvvvvrrroooommmm!!!" 

Kryss slapped her head and sighed. "I am surround by morons..." She sat down in the computer chair and put hers on. "Okay, ready Mina?"

"Vvvvrrroooooommmm!!! Oh...what? Yeah...."

"Okay!" Kryss cracked her knuckles and typed in the headset password. Suddenly the screen lit up with colors beyond the wildest imagination.

Mina gasped, "What is this?!" She asked frightened as Kryss grabbed Mina's shirt and pulled her to the ground. Mina's heart was racing as fast as it could as the main screen came up. "Okay...I'm down...sorry...."

"It's okay, just don't worry about this. I'm right here Mina." Kryss said in a friendly tone s the main screen appeared on her screen too. A lady voice pierced through the headset.

"Please state your username and real identification." It said prominently.

Mina blinked. "Umm...username will be SilverFlare....My real name is Mina--Mina Ashworth." She said unsurely as the main screen transformed into a thumbs-up and a zip was heard through her headset. The computer acknowledged her name and switched to a different screen. A fiery screen appeared with a bursts of flames on it.

Kryss gulped, "M-my name's Silverlight, but my real name's Christopher Knocksworth." She said licking her lips as the main screen transformed into a silver screen with stars dotted all over it.

"Welcome to Anigether. Obey the rules. Stay in Play. Meet the characters. Talk. And stay out of yellow taped zones in the game. And obey the H.I.P.'s. Now, prepare to enter the world!" With that, a world appeared on their screens. "State your destination."

Mina and Kryss looked at each other unsurely. Should they back out now? But they were so close! So close to what they have been wanting for a while now. To play the game and meet the characters.

The duo gulped, tightening each others grip on their hands. "Domino! Domino City, Japan!"

Numbers appeared on the screen, counting down from ten. A heartbeat drummed through the speakers on the headphones, in rhythm of their own heartbeat. Fast and faster it went.

10..9...8....7....6.....5......4........3.........2...........1....

Swiftly a blue light filled their screen, blinding the two girls as their minds were flung into the limbo of the game, rushing to their destination.

The girls sat there for a second, facing the computer screen. Seemingly not moving...nor breathing. Mina's body collapsed on the ground, followed by Kryss's. The headset fell off of Mina's head as blank eyes stared forward, not moving.

They weren't there anymore.

****

Soo, how did ya like it?? ^_^ Please Review down at the bottom and let me know if I should continue. What do you think happened to them? Is this a Trap? What all chaos will ensue while they are in Anigether? Find out!

R&R!! 


End file.
